


this is what happens when 20+ people with chaotic mindsets are in one group chat

by StarryCandy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Divergence, Chatfic/Novel Style, Downright mayhem definitely unfolds right after, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Just a bunch of kids thrown in a groupchat and lots of things happen along the way, Multi, Not even I know what is happening anymore, Slow Burn, So both divergent and compliant at the same time?, The slowest burn you'll ever read honestly, This was definitely not a good idea what was I thinking, Unless I cave and attempt to write romance, What am I doing, at least to an extent, chatfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 15,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25041142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryCandy/pseuds/StarryCandy
Summary: So, it all started when Ash contacted a mysterious person asking him to accumulate all the numbers of the people he's traveled with so he can stick them all in a groupchat, all because he got the Rotom smartphone.They oblige, sending the world into chaos again.Gou is not happy about this. Koharu has no time to deal with more idiots. Iris likes what she sees.Lana's still a cryptid.And everyone else...they're just adding to the chaos.(Somewhat inspired by many chatfics I have read over a few years, so yeah.)(Pokemon belongs to The Pokemon Company)(This fic is also on Wattpad!)--*Is currently on temporary hiatus. I'm working on another chatfic as of now and I will return to this one after finishing and publishing the other. I estimate I will return to this chatfic near the end of the year. However, this is not definite. I hope you understand and take care of yourself.*
Relationships: Eventual Lilie | Lillie/Mao | Mallow/Suiren | Lana, Gou | Goh/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Haruka | May/Hikari | Dawn, Mao | Mallow/Suiren | Lana, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 68
Kudos: 374





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this was the product of some overthinking at the dead of night.
> 
> Yeah, you clicked on this, so...enjoy? I don't know what happened, so...yeah.

**Ash- >????**

**8:12 PM**

**Ash**

Hey, is this [deleted]? Just making sure.

**????**

Who else would it be?

**Ash**

Okay I need you to grab some numbers

**????**

I'm not great with hacking, but who do you need?

**Ash**

listofchaotics.png 

**????**

That's a lot. I'll do it, but on one condition.

Say hi to Dawn for me.

**Ash**

Sure, I'll do that.

For a second I thought you wanted money...

**????**

We've known each other for quite a while, I'll make an exception just this once.

Besides, I'm not a professional. So it'll take at most all night.

**Ash**

...You...you should go sleep.

**????**

I've pulled all-nighters, don't need sleep.

**Ash**

If you say so

Well, I gotta go, talk to you soon!

_**Ash is offline** _

**????**

Alright, I'll talk later too. Got work to do. This'll be fun...

**_???? is offline_ **


	2. 1

Gou expects a lot of things.

For example, he expects his phone to ring at exactly 7 AM. He expects to force Ash up so they can start the day. He expects Koharu to finally force them up after they both sleep in for another 10 minutes, with Yamper barking excitedly behind her. He also expected Mr. Mime to come in the room with an imaginary vacuum.

He didn't expect to wake up to his phone bombarding him with notifications for an unknown chatroom at 6:30 in the morning.

As a result, he had to scroll up a bit to find out what happened.

**_Untitled Chatroom(Ash + 21 others)_ **

**6:34 AM**

**Ash**  
Hey, everyone!

 **Misty**  
Ash? The heck?

 **Dawn**  
I had a feeling something like this would happen  
A gut feeling since last night...

 **Ash**  
Oh yeah  
Dawn  
Conway says hello

 **Dawn**  
Conway...?  
Oh  
Oh no

 **Barry**  
Okay, who in the whole wide world added me to a group chat full of random people I don't know?!   
Someone's about to get fined!

 **Ash**  
Sorry Barry, that was me

 **Barry**  
Ash?   
Well, give a guy a warning next time, I nearly choked on my drink!

 **Ash**  
Well, I had Conway kinda find your numbers and I wanted to get this groupchat going before I forget about it.

 **Barry**  
Okay, he's getting fined big time!

 **Ash**  
It was my idea...

 **Misty**  
Conway?  
Also Ash, you could've just grabbed some of our numbers off the other groupchat  
You know, the Pokémon League Administration?

 **Ash**  
Oh yeah, forgot about that one...

 **Misty**  
Dumbass

 **Ash**  
To be fair, I muted the chat because someone was spamming memes

 **Iris**  
That was me, and how dare you not appreciate my memes

 **Gou**  
Wait  
Wait a minute

 **Ash**  
Oh hey Gou! You're up already

 **Misty**  
Oh? Who's this?

 **Iris**  
New person new person

 **Ash**  
Oh yeah  
That's my research partner, Gou

 **Barry**  
Finished my drink also hello new person  
Never met you before but hello

 **Gou**  
Hello...  
By the way, what's this about a Pokémon League Administration

 **Misty**  
Wait what  
Ash you didn't tell him anything?

 **Ash**  
Wdym

 **Iris**  
Dang thats wack

 **Misty**  
Well, nice to meet you Gou, I'm Misty, international beauty and Cerulean Gym Leader!

 **Ash**  
Only one of these is true about her

 **Misty**  
Shut up Ash, it took you 7 Pokémon Leagues before you became Champion

 **Ash**  
That wasn't a good comeback and you know it

 **Gou**  
Champion?!  
How come you didn't tell me that?

 **Ash**  
It never came up, it's not a big deal

 **Barry**  
Since when was that not a big deal

 **Brock**  
It came as a surprise when we saw Ash in the Administration's groupchat   
But a lot of us congratulated him on winning the Alola League right after

 **Iris**  
Thought I'd never see the day

 **Ash**  
Wait isn't it nighttime in Unova?

 **Iris**  
Sleep is for the weak

 **Cilan**  
Iris, you definitely sleep.

 **Iris**  
Don't call me out

Gou finally sets his phone down as it started his 7 AM alarm. Koharu had just opened the door to his and Ash's shared room.

"Gou, Ash, you two-" She pauses. "You're already awake?"

Gou rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked at his childhood friend. "Yeah," he answered, willing himself to climb down the ladder of the bunk bed. "My phone was blasting messages at 6:30, and I was kept awake this entire time."

Koharu gave him a look.

"What, am I not allowed to wake up early?"

"No, just unexpected. You guys usually sleep in before starting the day."

She picks up Yamper, who was yapping continuously for food. "I'm going to go feed Yamper, and then get going." She left the room without a second thought.

Another message caused Gou's phone to ding, and he had to grab it from his bed to look at it.

 **Ash**  
By the way  
@Gou  
You have Koharu's number right  
Can you add her

Gou typed a quick message agreeing to the request and immediately added Koharu to the list of people residing in the chat.

**_Gou added Koharu to the chat._ **

**7:03 AM**

**Ash**  
Alright, the current gang's here!

 **Koharu**  
What is this?  
I was trying to feed Yamper

 **Ash**  
Groupchat

 **Koharu**  
Can I leave

 **Ash**  
Apparently not  
The chat's kinda sealed shut so nobody gets to leave the chat unless the owner gives permission

 **Koharu**  
Great, now I'm wrapped up in your mess.

 **Ash**  
You can certainly mute though

 **Koharu**  
Good

**_Koharu is offline_ **

**Ash**  
Welp

 **Iris**  
Cilan's forcing me to go to sleep in the other chat so I'm just gonna go

**_Iris is offline_ **   
**_Cilan is offline_ **

**Ash**  
Okay, looks like the chat's gonna die so I'm going to get ready for the day  
See ya

**_Ash is offline_ **

**Misty**  
I have to get ready too. The gym's gonna open in 10 minutes so I have to get ready for the influx of people waiting to challenge.

 **Brock**  
There's World Championship matches in there too, right?

 **Misty**  
Yep, since everyone is raving about the World Championships, they're signing up in waves and coming to challenge us   
Heard Visquez, one of Lt. Surge's assisstants, went down by a lot because someone defeated her with unconventional tactics

**_Ash is online_ **

**Ash**  
Oh that was me

**_Ash is offline_ **

**Misty**  
Ash what-

~~~~~

**12:45 PM**

**Lana**  
I just saw this groupchat  
Ash did this?

 **Brock**  
Yeah, he grabbed everyone he knew and threw them into one chat.

 **Lana**  
Where is he now?

**_Gou is online_ **

**Gou**  
We're researching something right now, so we can't be disturbed

 **Lana**  
Oh, I see

**Gou**   
observingthewhismur.png

**Lana**  
They're cute  
But you know what's cuter

 **Iris**  
Dragon-types?

**Lana**   
primarinaandsandy.png

**Iris**  
Oh  
Still cute tho

 **Gou**  
Iris you're up again

 **Iris**  
Pulling an all-nighter today, not even Cilan can stop me

 **Cilan**  
I'll send a Vanillite over to you

**_Iris is offline_ **

**Gou**  
That was fast

 **Cilan**  
She hates Ice-types, so it would be easy to tell her to do something with the threat of Ice

**_Ash is online_ **

**Ash**  
That's very out of character of you

 **Cilan**  
Oh by the way, I'm heading over to Kanto soon because there's a small cuisines event there. I heard Siebold's helping out.   
Also how's that research going?

 **Ash**  
It's going just fine

 **Gou**  
Actually we just finished

 **Lana**  
Gou  
Do you want to know a few secrets?

 **Gou**  
Uh  
Sure?

 **Lana**  
I fished up a Kyogre one time

 **Gou**  
Wait, you did?!

 **Ash**  
That's not a secret, that actually happened

 **Gou**  
Ash, how many more things are you keeping secret

 **Ash**  
That wasn't a secret tho?

 **Gou**  
Hmmmmmmm

 **Lana**  
I have to go now  
Going to fish up more treasures!

**_Lana is offline_ **

**Gou**  
Your friends are weird


	3. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where I was going with this chapter

**6:07 PM**

**Ash**  
We need some nicknames

**_Ash has changed the names of 3 people_ **

**ResidentCoordinator**  
What

 **ResidentCoordinatorTheSequel**  
The

 **Ash**  
Resident Coordinator is May  
The Sequel is Dawn

 **ResidentCoordinatorTheSequel**  
Why am I the sequel

 **Ash**  
May started her journey first and about a few months before you so technically she's the first coordinator

 **ResidentCoordinatorTheSequel**  
That's fair

 **Cilantro**  
Cilantro, huh

 **Ash**  
I ran out of ideas

 **Cilantro**  
Cilantro has a strong flavor, but when you use it efficiently, it can transform a dish.   
It's a nice theme

 **Ash**  
Aight

 **ResidentCoordinator**  
Are these the only nicknames?

 **Ash**  
Yeah, for now

Ash set his phone down after that, because Gou signaled for them to go eat dinner.

In Hoenn, May had to go do something so a certain little brother of hers snatched her phone.

**ResidentCoordinatorTheSequel**  
So...Gou, right?

 **Gou**  
Yeah

 **ResidentCoordinatorTheSequel**  
Mind telling us what your goal is?

 **Gou**  
...Well, I want to catch every single Pokémon there is so I can eventually catch Mew.

 **Misty**  
...Mew

 **Cilantro**  
What ambition! I hope you succeed in your goals.

 **Gou**  
Gonna try  
Gotta go now, apparently Cubone finished its dinner too quickly

**_Gou is offline_ **

**ResidentCoordinator**  
What's this?

 **ResidentCoordinatorTheSequel**  
Oh, you're back, May

 **ResidentCoordinator**  
...  
You sure it's May?

 **ResidentCoordinatorTheSequel**  
Huh  
Wait what

 **Iris**  
Did something happen

 **ResidentCoordinator**  
Might've, might've not  
Point is you'll never knokwcjskqlql

 **ResidentCoordinatorTheSequel**  
...?

 **ResidentCoordinator**  
Okay, this is the real May for a second  
Looks like my little brother decided to steal my phone while I wasn't looking

 **ResidentCoordinatorTheSequel**  
Oof 

**~~**

**5:20 AM**

**Iris**  
Nice

 **ResidentCoordinator**  
What?

 **Iris**  
It's 4:20 and I have the right to meme

 **ResidentCoordinatorTheSequel**  
Your rite but   
It's 5:20 AM in Kanto

 **Iris**  
What  
How do you know

 **ResidentCoordinatorTheSequel**  
I'm in Kanto  
viewofmtmoon.png

 **Iris**  
Oh I see  
It's 4:20 PM  
Or it was, it's 4:22 now

 **Mallow**  
It's actually 1:23 here in Alola

 **Lana**  
Yeah

 **Mallow**  
Lana, how's the ocean survey going?

 **Lana**  
It's going just fine!  
Manaphy...I'm not sure, but I think we managed to spot it once!

 **Lillie**  
Wait a minute!  
Lana, you saw Manaphy out in the wild?!

 **Lana**  
Mm....  
Hm...  
Just kidding!

 **Lillie**  
Ah...should've known...

Somewhere, in an unknown place, two familiar people plus their Pokémon are snooping in on the chat conversation. Not sure how they did it, but they hacked in.

"Alright, one more thing and we'll be ready to go!" Meowth says before pushing a button. The holographic screen they were provided with opened up a map with many dots placed all over the Pokémon world.

"So this is the new invention you made?" Jessie asked James, who was tinkering with something nearby.

"Yep. With this gadget, we'd be able to track down every twerp that has traveled with the main twerp. If we can get them all in one place, then we'd be able to snag all of their Pokémon in one go!" The blue-haired man exclaimed.

"Then we send them to the boss, and he'll reward us for all our hard work!" Meowth adds, already dreaming of finally claiming his rightful spot on Giovanni's lap. Wobuffet quips a response his usual Wobuffet way.

"That is a good idea, but we also need blueprints for a new robot. One that can withstand all of their Pokémon attacks." Jessie sighs.

"Or we can modify our balloon."

"That'll cause the thing to fly lower than usual, it will be more vulnerable to attacks."

Jessie slumped down on the floor in defeat and groaned, "This is definitely harder than I thought..."

_"Wobuffet!"_


	4. 3

"Hey Ash!" Two certain Kalosian siblings with blonde hair waved vigorously through the phone screen. In the background was a room within the Lumiose Gym.

"Hey Clemont, Bonnie! How are you guys?" Ash greeted back, sitting cross-legged on his bed, graciously ignoring Gou's protests of him being too loud.

"Clemont still hasn't gotten a girlfriend yet!" Bonnie immediately yelled. Ash laughed at Bonnie's declaration while Clemont turned bright red and cried out in embarrassment. "Oh, and I heard you fought Korrina again, in that Battle Fest a couple of days ago. Congrats on the win!" She continued, which got Clemont to regain his composure, adjust his glasses, and congratulate him properly as well.

"Thanks!" Ash returns with a full-blown smile at his screen. Gou swears he's going to wear earbuds to bed now. Raboot probably shared his sentiment, because it also tried to cover its ears in an attempt to return to sleep.

"You think you'll be in Kalos and not for the World Coronation?" Clemont asked. Ash looked thoughtful for a moment, since he was unsure whether he really wanted to go or not, after the events that had happened in the region. Then again, nearly every region he traveled to eventually succumbed to the hands of a big bad evil guy, but none had been as extreme as _Kalos_.

"I might...if it's for research." He finally stated. He looked upwards where Gou is trying to sleep, but his spiky haired companion was a bit too loud on the phone.

Clemont and Bonnie smile. "Well, if you're in the area, can we hang out while you research?" Bonnie asked, hopeful.

"Of course!"

The call wrapped up after that and the glow emanating from Ash's Rotom phone finally disappeared. Gou heard shuffling and a faint "Goodnight Pikachu" and a response from said yellow Pokemon before it was silent, save for Ash's light snoring.

**10:50 PM**

**Mallow**  
Guys help  
Lana's being a cryptid again

 **Lillie**  
What's she doing

 **Misty**  
Dear Arceus what

 **Mallow**  
Long story short Lana returned from her researching for a while and uh  
She was visiting everyone on the island but then promptly marched into our restaurant and   
And sHE STACKED THE TABLES ON TOP OF EACH OTHER?????

 **Iris**  
Wtf is that even legal

 **Mallow**  
It's a break day and I was just cleaning up the place  
And Lana jUST

 **Lillie**  
Do we need to do some restraining?

 **Lana**  
Kinky

 **Mallow**  
I'm sorry WHAT

 **Iris**  
Major bruh moment

 **Mallow**  
laNA  
What are you DOING

 **Iris**  
Holy sh—

 **Mallow**  
Lillie get over here Lana just stacked another table how is it intact

 **Lillie**  
Be there in 5

 **Misty**  
I'm questioning  
How did Lana stack tables on each other

 **Mallow**  
Don't ask cryptid Lana  
She'll never give you a straight answer

 **Iris**  
Haha get it

 **Mallow**  
What

 **Misty**  
What

 **Iris**  
What  
Anyway how high is it

 **Mallow**  
The tables?  
Lana's touching the ceiling with her head that's how high she is  
OH SHE'S T-POSING NOW WHAT

 **Misty**  
WAIT  
W H A

 **Iris**  
SEE THIS IS WHY I LIVE  
TO TEASE ASH  
AND TO FIND MY BRETHREN   
THE WALKING MEMES OF THIS EARTH

 **Mallow**  
Iris don't encourage her  
Oh Lillie's here

 **Iris**  
Damn 5 minutes of world domination  
Lana you are a blessing to this world and I haven't even seen you in person yet  
Keep being a hazard to society  
Watch the world burn

 **Mallow**  
Stop being a hazard to society Lana

 **Lana**  
I immediately love you iris

 **Mallow**  
Wow I'm hurt  
It took me years

 **Iris**  
What

 **Lillie**  
Lana's safely on ground again and Mallow just sulked  
Lana's comforting her brb I'm joining in

**_Lillie is offline_ ** ****

**Misty**  
Well then  
That happened

**7:00 AM**

**Koharu**  
What the heck did I wake up to


	5. 4

**Pokémon League Administration**

**10:20 AM**

**Siebold**  
En Route to Kanto now.

 **Misty**  
Thanks Siebold! We're setting up here

 **Iris**  
Any idea what's gonna be there?

 **Ash**  
I'll stage something

 **Kiawe**  
Ash what're you thinking?

 **Sophocles**  
If it involves competitions...

 **Ash**  
You'll find out later

 **Jasmine**  
You're not thinking of something crazy right

 **Lana**  
If you are can I help

 **Mallow**  
L a n a

 **Ash**  
Secret ;)

 **Siebold**  
Don't sabotage the event.

 **Ash**  
It's harmless don't worry

 **Brock**  
Doubt

 **Ash**  
Σ(･口･)  
I feel betrayed

 **Brock**  
You're welcome

 **Ash**  
(T⌓T)

**Ash— >????**

**????**  
So you've heard about how we're all going to Kanto for the event right?

 **Ash**  
You are??

 **????**  
Yep. You'll see me, Dawn, Barry, and everyone else soon

 **Ash**  
Good to know  
I wonder if other people will come

 **????**  
Essentially  
After all, this is a big event  
I don't doubt all your Kalos friends will be there

 **Ash**  
Oh nice!  
Now I have to organize this mini event even more!!

 **????**  
Pray tell, what does this mini event of yours entail?

 **Ash**  
You'll have to figure it out when you get there dude  
It'll use a lot of food tho

 **????**  
Competition I presume?

 **Ash**  
YOU BET

 **????**  
Interesting.   
Well, save me a spot in that contest, alright?

 **Ash**  
Alright!

On the day of the event, Ash and Gou dragged Koharu along with them, much to her chagrin. Professor Sakuragi had looked on in amusement, which the girl looked at as a sense of betrayal.

When the three of them got to the entrance, Ash spotted May, Max, and Dawn chatting in front of the gates. Upon closer inspection, it could be seen that the two girls were showing off their acquired ribbons. Piplup and Glaceon were catching up as well.

"Hey, May, Max, Dawn!" Ash yelled, releasing one of his hands on Koharu's collar to wave at them. May and Dawn look in Ash's direction and waved back just as enthusiastically. Max smiles at the older boy as he approaches them with Gou and Koharu.

"Hey, Ash! How's it going?" Dawn greets as she raises her arm for a high-five. May went and pet Pikachu a bit, which the Pokémon practically leaned into the touch.

"A lot happened since Unova, and now I'm researching all sorts of Pokémon with Gou right here!" Ash replied, giving the high-five before slinging an arm over Gou's shoulders, causing the other boy to blush a little. "How 'bout you guys?"

"We've both been collecting contest ribbons, and we were just comparing them and talking about all that has happened." Dawn says, and held up one of those said ribbons. "This is my most recent!"

The ribbon was light blue in color with gold streaks going through it.

"Congrats! How many have you got?" Ash asked Dawn, who laughs sheepishly.

"Lost count..."

"Well, we were just about to go in, so would you like to join us?" May asked, heading towards the gate. Ash nods, suddenly excited about the fair.

"Yep! I prepared something during the fair I think you'll be interested in!" Ash exclaimed. May rolled her eyes, fishing out Pokedollars to pay for entry tickets.

"Let me guess, a Pokémon tournament?" She asked. Dawn snorted, not doubting the idea. Max seemed to agree with her, sighing already.

So it surprised them when Ash said that was _not_ the case.

"You'll find out soon!" Ash stuck his tongue out playfully.

Max looked at the two behind Ash, the boy looking just as surprised as the girls are and the pink-haired girl looking like she didn't want to be here.

Koharu spots Max looking at them and gives him a tired wave. Max returns the wave with an exhausted one of his own.

"Oh right!" Ash suddenly remembered the two entities behind him. "You two are formally introduced to my new friends! This is Gou and this is Koharu!" He points to the respective person as he said their names. Gou put on an awkward smile and Koharu didn't even try. Raboot just sighed from beside Gou.

"Ah, nice to meet you then!" Dawn smiled at them. "I've been wanting to meet you guys ever since we were all thrown into one groupchat!" She exclaimed, holding out a hand. May affirms her statements with a nod.

"Um...nice to meet you too." Gou managed out, accepting the handshake. Koharu just looked really tired.

"Well, now that we got introductions out of the way, it's time to go in!" May exclaimed, turning a full 180 and pointing at the gate. The guard looked at the coordinator in concern.

The fair was similar to festivals and stuff, but the booths were lined with displays of various foods from different chefs. Gou had explained the fair was an annual thing, with different people hosting it.

Of course Ash was gonna be an ass about this. If cryptid Lana shows up and helps him, the event would most likely turn into mayhem.

Dawn doesn't doubt this outcome, considering what had transpired a few nights ago.

"I feel the wrath of a thousand suns right about now..."

Oh, and Iris is experiencing extreme jet lag. Fun.

"You should've gotten sleep on the plane, remember?" Cilan stares at the indigo-haired girl, who was trying to stay awake. Her partner Axew already fell asleep in her hair.

"Planes are just as bad as Ice-type Pokemon," Iris complained, trying to rub her face awake and spotting Ash and Co. in the distance. Cilan follows her gaze and sees the six as well.

Iris suddenly forgets about jet lag and barrels into Dawn as a greeting, ignoring the "oof" that came out of the blue-haired girl as they toppled to the ground, catching many people's attention.

The commotion made Ash feel betrayed again, Cilan sweatdrop, Dawn nearly pass out from the sudden pressure on her torso, May worrying about both Dawn and Iris, and Max wander away from them all, pretending he doesn't know them.

Max strolled farther away from his sister and friends, knowing that if May wanted to look for him she could just call him. He took the time to check out the many booths and stands before he was surprised by a unfamiliar Pokémon hitting his chest and falling into his hands.

The Pokémon was light brown, and looked like a little mouse. The mouse's cheek pouches looked similar to that of Pikachu's, but had two attenae shaped like a V jutted out of them. Nevertheless, the thing was shooting sparks all over, causing Max to yelp as electricity made contact with his palms.

 _This must be a Pokémon from another region...I wonder if someone lost it,_ Max thought, looking around at the crowds to see if anyone was looking for the Pokémon. Said Pokémon looked up at the dark-haired boy skeptically. He looked down, adjusted his glasses, and scooped the Pokémon up.

"Alright, let's find your trainer." He said, and started wandering around.

He didn't have to go far because he soon heard a female's voice calling out frantically.

"Dedenne! Where are you, Dedenne?" The girl exclaimed, not too far from Max. The Electric-type Pokemon heard too, because it sent out more sparks from its pouches.

The girl sounded about Max's age, and was easy to track down, because another voice, a boy this time, accompanied the girl's in the same general direction.

Max wandered in that direction before coming face-to-face with a girl his height, with pale blue eyes and light blonde hair.

You can almost hear him internally shriek.


	6. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 brought to you by my inability to create a decent plotline and overwhelming everyone with too much going on at once
> 
> I hope it's alright, I honestly thought this fair would be a 2-parter but it turned into 3
> 
> Hope you enjoy my awkward writing

"Dedenne!" The blonde girl squealed, grabbing the little mouse from Max's hands and squishing her cheeks against it. Dedenne reciprocates it, squishing back and releasing harmless sparks. 

"There you are!" A male's voice sounded from behind the girl, and a boy around Ash's age appeared. He had round glasses, a blue jumpsuit with yellow stripes, and blonde hair the same shade of the little girl. 

They must be related.

"Clemont, look! Dedenne's back, this boy found it!" The girl shouted, holding up the Pokemon to the boy, while also pointing at Max. Clemont smiled, then looked at the younger boy.

"Is that so? Well, thanks for your help! It was tiring running around the festival..." Clemont sighed, then looked at the girl. "Now Bonnie, remember what to say if someone helped you?"

The girl's pale blue eyes lit up. "Ah, right! Thank you very much, uh..." She trailed off, remembering she didn't know Max's name.

Max just responded with his name, trying to keep his voice level. 

"Ah! Then thank you very much, Max! I'm Bonnie, this is my big brother Clemont!" Bonnie introduces, bowing slightly in thanks.

"W-well, it's not a problem. The little thing just bumped into me." Max replied.

Clemont inspected Max again. "Say...do you have anyone traveling with you to the fair? I don't think someone your age would be coming here alone." He knelt down to Max's eye level. Bonnie placed Dedenne in her bag, where the Pokemon's head popped out.

"Yeah, I'm here with someone. I can just call her on my phone, though." Max replied, holding up his phone. He looked at the blonde girl again. "By the way, your Pokemon's name is Dedenne, right?" Bonnie nodded. 

"Uh-huh! Isn't it the cutest?" She beamed brightly, holding up her bag to their eye level. 

The two kids chatted on, with Max overly interested in Dedenne, since it's not a Pokemon he has delved into researching about often. Clemont supervised the two, while Ash and Co. were trying to find Max. Along the way, Dawn introduced May to Iris and Cilan and vice versa, causing the three to become friends. Iris and Cilan were also formally introduced to Gou and Koharu and Iris decided then would be a good time to share embarrassing stories about Ash, with May and Dawn jumping in as well. 

Ash feels betrayed for the third time that day. 

The ever-growing group of companions soon ran into Conway. Or rather, Conway ran into them, deciding to give Dawn a scare.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" His voice immediately sent chills down Dawn's spine, with Piplup in her arms becoming wary of the sudden entity behind them. Dawn immediately spun around, and sighed.

"It's Conway..." She drawled out, taking quick steps to the front of the group. Ash took notice and saw Conway behind them. 

"It's Conway!" He exclaimed, with a different tone from Dawn's. He shook Conway's hand as a greetings. "Thanks for the numbers, by the way."

"Heh heh heh...all in a day's work." Conway smirked and adjusted his glasses, the light reflecting off of the lens overshadowing his eyes. "It wasn't easy, everyone was scattered across the world."

Ash stuck his tongue out sheepishly, while Gou remembered something. "By the way, Ash, you said you were gonna do something, and it wasn't a Pokemon tournament. What is it, then?"

Ash smiled at the boy and replied, "Food competition!" He pointed at a stage not too far from them. "It'll be held right there!"

The group silently stared at the energetic boy, all except for Conway, who asked again if he could sign up, to which Ash nodded. Iris then jumped on it too, just to see how much she can eat. 

Lana could hear them from a mile away and had already signed up. Mallow, who was with the blue-haired cryptid, looked on in concern. 

Meanwhile, three hooded figures stand off to the side of the stage, their own booth nearby. They look at each other and nod.

One of them makes a straight beeline towards Ash and Co., placing a smile on their lips. This catches the group's attention and they watch the hooded figure make their way towards them.

"Hello, hello! You're the one who requested the food competition, right?" The figure asks. Ash, with no sense of suspicion, nods.

"That's right!"

The face behind the hood smiles. "We're making a contest for the Pokemon, it's quite similar to yours. Would you like to try it out?" They ask, locking eyes with Pikachu, who narrows his own eyes in suspicion.

"Lemme think about it." Ash replied immediately. The figure seemed satisfied with the answer, and told him to let them know if he did. Dawn, May, Gou, and Cilan stared at the retreating figure before turning to Ash.

"Hey Ash, I don't think you should accept their request, seems kinda sketchy." Dawn whispered, with everyone near her nodding. Ash looked thoughtful, as if thinking whether he should take their advice or just try it out anyway.

In the end, he chose the latter, causing half the group to groan. 

"But other people are signing up like crazy!" Ash argued. 

"A horrible reason, really," Koharu muttered. 

"Sometimes a dish may look tempting, but they are usually the ones that give a terrible aftertaste. It's best not to go after them."

It took a while, but Ash eventually relented, instead deciding to walk around the festival before going to the stage. Everyone else stayed close to the boy, occasionally buying cotton candy and complaining about its stickiness once you bit into it.

Cilan hears some yelling close by, and went to inspect it. Iris notices and follows him.

A bit of wandering revealed a girl with ginger hair and a young boy with dark blue hair pulling the ear of a familiar man with spiky brown hair. An equally familiar blonde boy was standing off to the side, an arm extending from his backpack holding his younger sister, clearly flustered. A girl stood off to the side, blushing profusely. 

They're all yelling and causing a commotion.


	7. 6

Long story short, what happened was Brock (he and Cilan had a proper reunion shortly after) had spotted yet another pretty girl and had sprinted towards her like a madman at the same time as Bonnie, who once again saw the girl as a perfect match for her brother Clemont. Because both Misty and Max were on the scene, they shared the same idea and both grabbed Brock by the ear and dragged him away, like old times. Clemont, who was flustered as hell, pulled Bonnie away with his Aipom Arm invention.

Iris really loved the groupchat because of the destruction they cause in their wake. Now that they met some of them in person makes it even better. Bonnie's not in the chat, but she's got shipper fuel. Iris plans on pressuring Bonnie's brother to get her a phone because she's got _ideas_. 

She's gotta meet the Lana girl too now, because what kind of schemes will they come up together?

Cilan made the mental note to keep Iris away from Lana when they first got to Kanto, because judging from what Lana did to Mallow's restaurant makes everything unsettling already. He doesn't want to know what a tag team consisting of two crackheads would be like.

Iris's phone dings with a notification from the chat. Ash sent a message saying that he's by the stage now and the contest was about to start. Misty sighs when she reads the message.

"I really thought he was going to go with an all-out battle tournament with Pokemon." She pockets her phone and decided that Brock _cannot_ be trusted on his own, proceeding to drag him around by the ear. The poor man behind her cried out in pain as she pulled him away. 

"We thought so too. But of course, everything is better when it's unpredictable," Cilan responded. "It's boring if you know where you'll end up."

Their group makes idle chat until they reach the stage where Ash was in the crowd, waving them over. Gou and Koharu are with him, Koharu looking dead tired and Gou not really understanding the purpose of this event.

"Hey Ash, Gou, Koharu. Where'd the others go?" Cilan asked as they strode up to the boy in the cap. 

"They went to explore more, they'll be back soon." Ash suddenly turned to a girl with short honey-blonde hair and blue eyes, who was talking to another girl with dark blue hair and red eyes. "Hey, Serena, Miette! You're here too!" He immediately yelled, causing some audience members to stare.

The two girls jumped at hearing their names. Well, the honey-blonde jumped more than the other, but did nonetheless. The bluenette immediately took the opportunity to pass a knowing smirk towards the other, which made her narrow her eyes at the former, most likely promising retribution.

Serena definitely didn't prepare for this. 

She knew there was a chance for Ash to be within her line of sight if she decided to step foot into this festival, and Miette definitely had a say in that, because they had been in touch for quite a while despite Serena's reluctance to stay in contact. Miette, through a lot of teasing and threatening to steal Ash for herself if she didn't follow through, reassured her that it'll be fine if she'd just _talk to him_.

The problem is, doing that is way harder than waiting 4 years without fully realizing her crush on him. After all, training her party in Hoenn for a few months with Ash as her goal made her forget how to speak coherent sentences in front of the guy.

That was an over-exaggeration made by Miette, actually. Ash right now is in front of her, catching her up with all the things that went down in Alola. Serena's listening carefully, while Miette keeps smirking at the poor girl. 

Meanwhile, Gou was trying not to stare at Ash, Serena, and Miette talking to each other animatedly. He doesn't know why he feels irritated at those two girls specifically, despite getting along with Ash's other female friends. 

Koharu watches the scene unfold before her and sighs dejectedly. She had no time for Gou's pining and she definitely had no patience dealing with more than two idiots.

However, before she could open her mouth, an announcer had taken the stage along with the contestants and declared that the food competition will now start, and the contestants have to eat the most to win. He also announced that there is a similar contest for Pokemon just next to them that will also commence shortly.

Among the contestants were Lana and Conway. Ash immediately yelled "good luck" to Conway first, who smirked on the outside, but a slight tremble went unnoticed by most but caught by Gou told them that he wasn't extremely confident in his stomach capacity. Lana, knowing Ash was messing with her as well, grabbed a tomato from the bowl in front of her and chucked it straight at Ash. The tomato struck the boy square on the forehead, startling Serena and causing Miette to cackle. Ash plucked the tomato off his face and stuck out his tongue at Lana, who retaliated with a subtle flip-off, earning her an indignant "Hey!" from the former.

"You know what, Lana, you are my diety-"

"Iris, do you have no idea what she just did?" 

"Hell yeah I do!" Iris immediately responded, "And I _love_ it."

"I hope you know I feel betrayed for the fourth time today," Ash glared at the indigo-haired girl, who cracked up.

The bickering continued until the finals, and a couple of people-including Mallow, who had joined up with the crew sometime in the contest-were surprised that Lana's still there. Mallow learned something new about her childhood friend that day.

Suddenly, a shout broke everyone's attention on the contestants. They all turned towards the display next to them, where an oddly familiar balloon head peeked out. The balloon slowly became the face of a Meowth as it ascended towards the sky, revealing four familiar entities cursing at their cover being blown.

Jessie sighed, upset that their stealth plan didn't work. "I thought you said that we'd get away without anyone knowing!" She snapped at James and Meowth, the blue-haired man rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"...Oops?"

The woman was visibly angry, but directed it at the crowd below. "We didn't manage to grab Pikachu, but we got other valuable Pokemon to give to the boss." She looked down, spotting their resident twerp surrounded by his twerp friends from every generation. She smirked, taking the opportunity to recite their motto when all of his friends, main twerp included, yelled "SHUT UP!" at the top of their lungs.

Now Jessie was really angry at being interrupted before she could even start. Meowth muttered behind her, "They got tired of it..."

"What the hell are you doing this time, Team Rocket?!" Iris yelled, her partner Axew already prepared to launch an attack at them.

"Well, what does it look like? We're taking opportunities," Jessie sneered and pointed below them. Multiple Pokemon are bunched together in a cage, all yelling incoherently and attempting to break out of the cage with their attacks. Many audience members gasped, indicating that the Pokemon in the cage belonged to them. 

"We'll be taking these to the boss now. Ta-ta!" The magenta-haired woman tutted. James then lifted their hot air balloon even more, and Meowth and Wobbuffet thought it necessary to taunt everyone as they prepared to leave.

That is, until Lana jumped off the stage, crouched down, got back up, ran towards Gou, and gave him something. Gou held something in his hand as he retracted his left arm back, then threw something at the balloon. The force was enough to make him stumble a little as what looked like a sharp pebble tore through the air and pierced the balloon. With air rapidly flowing out of the balloon, James frantically tried to stabilize it while Jessie called for the Rocket Gacha Machine. Pelipper delivered the machine as soon as they touched the ground with all the Pokemon still in the cage. 

Jessie and James grabbed Meowth and spun the machine twice, causing two dark purple Pokeballs to drop. Team Rocket sends out the Pokemon, grabbing the slips of paper that fluttered in the air. 

"The Hard Scale Pokemon, Golisopod!" Jessie exclaimed, with Golisopod exerting its strength at the crowd.

"The Bronze Bell Pokemon, Bronzong!" James yelled. Meowth and Wobbuffet let out a cheer, thankful once again that Team Rocket possessed such powerful Pokemon.

"Pikachu, you ready?" Pikachu nodded and jumped off of Ash's arm, onto the ground. Sparks flew out of his cheeks as the crowd dispersed to make space for a battle.

"Use Electroweb!" Pikachu prepared an Electro Ball on his tail and sent it towards Golisopod and Bronzong before they could do anything. Ash then ordered Pikachu to use Iron Tail on the cage, releasing the stolen Pokemon. 

"Golisopod, use Liquidation!"

"Bronzong, Flash Cannon!"

Golisopod sliced at the web containing them apart, releasing itself and its companion. Bronzong prepared a beam of light that shot straight at Pikachu.

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack!" Pikachu dashed forward, dodging the Flash Cannon and Liquidation. He then used extra force on his tail to propel himself upward, to which Ash told him to use Thunderbolt. 

The bolt of lightning pushed both Golisopod and Bronzong back and onto their temporary trainers, electrocuting all of Team Rocket. The sheer force of it all caused the Pokemon and Team Rocket to fly off with their balloon.

"Bye bye, Team Rocket! Take your lame-o motto elsewhere!" Iris yelled at the sky, unsure whether they could actually hear her at this point. 

Many people had begun to crowd around the stage upon hearing about a showdown, forming a mass of people cheering and crying. The ones who had their Pokemon nearly stolen by Team Rocket thanked Ash vigorously. Ash, on the other hand, felt slightly overwhelmed until Serena and Gou pushed most of the crowd away, their Pokemon doing the same thing.

Once the situation with Team Rocket was over, the large friend group that was Ash's traveling companions collectively decided to enjoy the fair, now that the contest had been cancelled due to the interruption.

While Ash was marveling at all the foods that came from Unova, Galar, and Kalos, Barry had barreled into him, causing both of them to fall over. The blonde immediately went into a fit, yelling about how Ash should add this fine to the long list of fines he's accumulated from bumping into him. Ash and Dawn roll their eyes while Brock laughs against the pain of Misty pulling on his ear again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am never writing another Team Rocket vs. fight again oh my god


	8. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clemont, surprisingly, does not understand memes.

**Untitled Chatroom**

**8:54 AM**

_**Ash has changed the chat name to "you nERDS"** _

**Ash**  
There we go  
Untitled Chatroom was too boring

 **Barry**  
How is "you nerds" any different

 **Ash**  
It's...  
They're different words?

 **Misty**  
Ash no

 **Ash**  
BESIDES THE POINT  
Anyway my main point here is y'all get to invite people now  
I hope I don't regret that decision

 **Koharu**  
You will.  
Don't worry.

 **Ash**  
That sounds ominous Koharu

 **Gou**  
Koharu you alright?

 **Koharu**  
I'm never alright when I realize I have to eventually babysit you two when I return to the lab

 **ResidentCoordinatorTheSequel**  
Damn

_**Serena has invited Miette to the chat** _   
_**Barry has invited ???? to the chat** _

**Ash**  
Wouldja look at that people are already abusing this power

 **????**  
Looks like I finally stumbled upon the chatroom Ash requested me to find those numbers for.  
How are you? My name is Conway, for those who were not present yesterday.

_**ResidentCoordinatorTheSequel has changed ????'s nickname** _

**ResidentCoordinatorTheSequel**  
There  
This fits you perfectly

 **Pervway**  
I...don't like this sentiment.  
What is the meaning of this

 **ResidentCoordinatorTheSequel**  
I mean  
It works better than Creepway

 **ResidentCoordinator**  
LMAO

 **Ash**  
Rip Conway

 **Iris**  
F in the chat

 **Barry**  
F

 **ResidentCoordinator**  
F

 **Miette**  
F

 **Clemont**  
F...?

 **Iris**  
*gasp*  
Does Clemont not know how to MEME??????

 **Clemont**  
I.  
I don't understand

 **Ash**  
You have missed out

 **Iris**  
Clemont what hotel you staying at I need to break your door down

 **Clemont**  
That is illegal and I don't want anyone here getting arrested.

 **Miette**  
Serena, Clemont doesn't know what memes are?  
Smh, girl. Smh

 **Serena**  
Don't look at me, Miette.

 **Iris**  
It is a CRIME  
TO NOT KNOW WHAT MEMES ARE

 **Cilantro**  
Iris calm down.

 **Iris**  
Clemont seriously I need to teach you the beauty of memes where are you

 **Clemont**  
I have my little sister with me I don't need you to taint her with this knowledge.

 **ResidentCoordinator**  
Max already knows about memeshdgskaposnd

 **ResidentCoordinatorTheSequel**  
Lemme guess he stole your phone again

 **ResidentCoordinator**  
You guess correctly  
This is Max here

 **Lana**  
Swiped from right under her nose what a shame

 **Mallow**  
Rip

 **ResidentCoordinator**  
Brb I need to pester my sis

 **Hau**  
!!!!

 **Ash**  
Hau you've ignored the chat since the day it was created and you choose now to show up

 **Hau**  
Sorry sorry!!!  
I was out training w my gramps  
I plead forgiveness (シ_ _)シ

 **Ash**  
Forgiveness granted

 **Hau**  
Thank

 **Ash**  
Now back to the topic of memes

 **Hau**  
Memes????  
Has someone violated our sacred oath

 **Ash**  
Clemont did

 **Clemont**  
Wh

 **Ash**  
Iris is on the warpath and she will not stop until Clemont knows how to meme

 **Iris**  
Damn right I won't

 **Hau**  
Now I wish I went to the fair

 **Ash**  
You'll get more opportunities don worry

 **Hau**  
Alright

**Pokémon League Administration**

**9:01 AM**

**Siebold**  
So, how did you all enjoy the fair?

 **Ash**  
It was fun! I loved how there were all sorts of food from all over the world!  
From fish n sticks to Poke-bowls to  
Uh  
Coq...?

 **Siebold**  
Coq au vin. Is that what you meant?

 **Ash**  
Yeah that  
They all looked so delicious!!

 **Siebold**  
I'm glad you liked it.  
Anyone else have thoughts?

 **Iris**  
Loved it until Team Rocket showed up and soured my mood for the rest of the day

 **Clemont**  
You certainly didn't look like you were upset by it though

 **Cilan**  
I have to agree with him here, you looked like you enjoyed it nonetheless.

 **Iris**  
Shush I don't need those lies coming from you  
Clemont you still haven't answered me where are you

 **Cress**  
Is there a reason you're searching for him?

 **Iris**  
He needs to learn memes dude  
He isn't cultured  
Yet

 **Cilan**  
Not this again...

 **Viola**  
I love how lively this chat has become!

 **Raihan**  
On the other note I can't believe not all of us know what memes are  
All except Allister he stays innocent

 **Allister**  
...?

 **Gordie**  
Allister no  
Return to  
Return to wherever it is you usually go  
That came out harsher than I thought crap

 **Allister**  
Um...  
No offense taken...

_**Allister is offline** _

**Ash**  
Well damn

 **Iris**  
On another note again  
CLEMONT WHERE ARE YOU

 **Clemont**  
Raising your voice—even over chat—doesn't make me want to tell you any more than before!  
How do I know you won't actually break my door down

 **Iris**  
I'll do the pinky promise or whatever it is kids do  
Now where are you

 **Clemont**  
Arceus help me.


	9. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo.  
> It's July 16, sorry I went off the radar for a while.   
> I'm not sure, but I was supposed to give a double update, but I dunno if I can finish in time. But in the meantime, here you go, this is Chapter 8.

**you nERDS**

**8:08 PM**

**Mallow**  
Okay first things first

**_Mallow has changed Lana's nickname_ **

**Mallow**  
Never change, my dear

 **BlueCryptid**  
Thank you it suits me perfectly

 **Serena**  
Careful, Lana's not the only blue cryptid in this chat

 **Miette**  
Serena, you think this lowly of me??  
I'm offended

 **Serena**  
I never specified it was you?  
I could be referring to Dawn, you never know   
...But yes. Yes I do.

 **Miette**  
Traitor

**8:15 PM**

**Kiawe**  
Guys  
Why did Lana just run out of the classroom

 **Miette**  
I've got some ideas  
;)

 **Kiawe**  
Mallow rushed out of class too.  
Although it was in the other direction.

 **Sophocles**  
They're both red in the face did something happen?

 **Ash**  
Scroll up guys

 **Serena**  
Ah...things happened.  
  
  


So, Mallow knew it wasn't a good idea to call up Lillie when she had taken up her family's mission to find her father again. But she found herself dialing the blonde's number and waiting for her to pick up.

After three rings, Lillie's tired voice crackled over the receiver.

"Hello...? Mallow? Do you need something?" She asked, voice sounding like Mallow had just woken her up at 4 in the morning.

"Oh! D-did I wake you up? I'm sorry!" Mallow panicked, apologizing profusely. Because she was standing in the hallway, multiple students looked her way in confusion. She ignored them and they continued about their day.

"No, no...it's fine. Gladion actually woke up beforehand to answer a call too. I think his not-so-quiet shouting woke me up as well." Lillie assured, and Mallow breathed a sigh of relief before the two girls burst into quiet laughter.

"What was he shouting for?" Mallow asked once the laughter subsided. Lillie took a moment longer, probably from remembering it.

"I heard him yell Hau's name over the phone...something about bursting his eardrums with a trumpet." Mallow snorted, knowing that that might just be something Hau would do to people.

"So anyway, what'd you call me for? Is it something important?" Lillie asked. Mallow, remembering what she had sent earlier that day, felt blood rush to her face again.

"Ah...I uh..." The green-haired girl trailed off, unable to form a coherent response.

Thankfully, Lillie was patient, waiting silently while Mallow regains her composure. Once she did, she just goes back into panic mode.

"Lillie I don't know what to do I wasn't thinking and I just called Lana something intimate and I don't know what she's thinking what if she thinks I'm weird Lillie WHAT DO I DO?" Mallow flails, turning redder and redder as students stopped to stare at the panicking girl waving her arm around.

"Slow down, Mallow. Can you get somewhere more private because I can hear the students in the background."

"Oh. Right. Sorry."

Mallow smiled sheepishly at the confused yet concerned students as she made her way to a janitor's closet not too far from where she was standing. She stepped into the tiny room and closed the door behind her.

"Okay. So, as I was saying..."

Lillie cut her off before she could gay panic again. "First of all, breathe in, breathe out. 6 seconds. 8 seconds." Mallow did just that, and after some deep breaths and repairing her broken mind, she felt a little better.

"Alright. Now, slowly, tell me what happened."

Mallow went into detail about how she got to school early, greeted Kiawe, Sophocles, and Lana, and decided to go to the groupchat after remembering that she made a mental note to change Lana's nickname after the blue-haired girl had performed that stunt with the tables a while ago. Lillie listened silently again, humming quietly as Mallow recounted this morning's events.

"...and now here we are." Mallow finished. "So uh...what do I do-"

Lillie, who had absolutely no time for mutual pining (even though she had her own pining to worry about), sighed into her pillow because once again, Mallow and Lana have succumbed into gay panic.

"Lillie?" She hears Mallow's concerned voice on the other end, and Lillie realizes she's gone quiet.

"'M still here."

"Oh, good," Mallow sounds relieved, "So, what do you think I should do?"

Lillie thought for a moment. "Maybe you-"

A crash could be heard from the other room. Gladion's shouting again. "Ah! I'll call you back, Gladion's fuming at his phone." She hung up. Mallow stared dumbly at her phone before slowly peeking out of the janitor's closet. When the coast was clear, she rushed back into her classroom. Lana's sitting at her desk, looking equally as exhausted.

Mallow slowly walked back to her own seat, Tsareena looking at its trainer in concern. Mallow smiled at the Grass-type before reassuring that she is just fine, before sitting straight again and looking at the back of Lana's head, wondering what Lillie was about to say when Professor Kukui entered the classroom to begin teaching.

**Lillie— >Ash**

**8:30 AM**

**Lillie**  
So about what happened...  
Do you think?

 **Ash**  
Heck yeah  
What do you propose

 **Lillie**  
Alolaganggettogether.doc  
Read it

 **Ash**  
Am reading it  
Crazy idea I don't get the rules  
LETS DO IT

 **Lillie**  
Alright! I'll ask Hobbes to prepare a sleepover the next time to go to Alola

 **Ash**  
Btw I'm bringing Gou w me so can you add him to the list

 **Lillie**  
Got it  
Well, see you in a week, Mother said we'll be returning again by next Wednesday

 **Ash**  
Great can't wait


	10. 9

"So we're going to Alola?"

"Yep!" Ash smiled, Pikachu just as excited as his trainer as he sits on his lap, eagerly staring out the airplane's window. Riolu began to wrestle with Pikachu for the window while Sobble sat on Gou's lap.

Gou's getting excited too. "Alright! I'm going to go catch some Alolan Pokemon once we get there!" Ash chuckled at his friend's determination as he watched the clouds roll by. 

"We're going to go to my friend's house once we touch down, so I don't think you'll have much chance to catch Pokemon," Ash hated to be _that guy_ , but Lillie had wanted him to get to her Melemele house as soon as possible. Gou just reclined in his seat, a pout visible on his face.

"Darn..." 

"I think you can catch some after we get there and greet Lillie and Gladion," Ash assured Gou, "We'll be making pit stops around Melemele Island anyway." Gou seemed to light up again, the determination back in his blue eyes.

An announcement overhead told them that they were within Alolan territory, and will touch down at Melemele Airport in an hour. Ash and Gou were both giddy in their seats, Ash because he'll reunite with friends he hasn't seen in 6 months, Gou because he can catch Alolan Pokemon and Variants. 

Once their airplane stopped at Melemele Airport, Ash immediately grabbed their luggage, returned Riolu to its Pokeball, and grabbed Gou's hand, much to the boy's half-hearted protest. 

Outside of the airport was Hobbes, who had come as per Lillie's request to pick them up. Along the ride, Ash and Hobbes caught up on Ash's adventures while Gou searched up Pokemon that resided on Melemele Island. 

Once they got to Lillie's house, Ash immediately went to the backyard, where, sure enough, Lillie was watching Gladion train. Snowy was the first one to spot Ash and bounded over to him, yipping happily. Lillie spotted him next, and shouted to Gladion that Ash was finally here.

"Long time no see!" Ash grinned at the siblings, fluffing Snowy's mane before the Ice-type returned to Lillie, who picked it up. 

"It's really been 6 months, huh?" Gladion spoke up, smiling as well as he approached them. "Sorry we couldn't make it to the fest, either. Mother thought she had a clear location on Father's whereabouts."

"It's fine!" Ash reassured, "We're all here now anyway." Gou finally emerged from the side of the building, he and Raboot wearing goggles when they came over. Lillie pointed out their accessories and Gou gestured to a crying Sobble clinging onto Raboot. Though nobody could see the rabbit's reaction, Gou was its partner long enough to know its expression is one of exasperation. Ash and Pikachu slapped hands over their eyes while yelling for Lillie and Gladion to get out of range of the tears so they don't burst out crying as well. Lillie couldn't pull Snowy away in time and tears fell down the Pokemon's face.

After that whole fiasco and calming down both Sobble and Snowy, Lillie and Gladion formally introduced themselves to Gou, with the younger boy doing the same right after. Lillie then told Ash that he should visit Kukui and Burnet, considering he hasn't seen them for a while either. Ash immediately agreed, also promising to buy some malasadas for their little party since Lillie said Hau was coming too. Gladion grumbled something about him using the legendary puppy eyes when he heard about the get-together. 

Ash and Gou decided to walk to Hau'oli City in order to get to the place Ash stayed in for his time in Alola. Despite Ash's status in the region, people blissfully ignored them, going about their day and treating them like regular citizens. 

The moment Ash knocked on the door of Kukui's house was the moment he got tackled by all of his Alolan Pokemon. Gou got startled as 3 large Pokemon and 1 owl toppled the boy over onto the sand, none of them caring that they potentially killed their trainer. 

A loud cackle was heard in the small house as a man who was _clearly_ shirtless, with just a lab coat, sweatpants, glasses, and a cap on him, emerged from the doorway, a woman with white hair following just behind, albeit careful and slow. 

"Hey Ash! Good to see you!" The man greeted warmly as Ash's face poked out from between the cluster of Pokemon he caught. 

"Hey there, Professor Kukui!" Ash yelled with just as much excitement from seeing his Alolan family for the first time in 6 months. He launched himself out of the pile using Incineroar, and rushed over to hug the professor. Gou could only watch in surprise until the woman slapped her hand on his back.

"And Ash brought someone with him! Who are you, dear?" She asked Gou, her eyes sparkling. The poor boy got startled again so much that he stammered a little.

"This is my friend Gou, I met him while riding Lugia!" Ash introduced nonchalantly, slinging an arm around Gou. "Gou, this is Professor Burnet, and this is Professor Kukui." He pointed to each as he introduced them, oblivious to the surprise the couple felt when they heard the words come out of his mouth. 

"Wait..."

"LUGIA?!"

This warranted a full-on explanation as to what had happened the past 6 months and how too much BS has happened. The two professors hung onto every word as Ash recounted the adventures he and Gou went on. 

He interestingly left out the Slowking fiasco. Understandable, since Ash became flustered when Gou explained what happened.

"Holy-"

Burnet looked even more excited, eyes practically glowing.

When Ash finished with his and Gou's most recent trip to Galar, Kukui and Burnet both asked Gou some questions, Kukui asking logical ones and Burnet taking over the more emotional ones. Ash had to pull Gou back a little because Gou froze up from being bombarded by questions.

"Ah, sorry," Kukui adjusted his glasses, stepping back inside his home. "Would you two like to come in, by the way? Burnet's preparing lunch, because she insisted on it despite being in absolutely no shape." He sideways glanced at Burnet, who glared back, protesting that she is just fine.

Ash nodded vigorously, beckoning his companion towards the house, his Pokemon also looking expectantly. 

Gou blinked twice before making up his mind and smiled. "Yeah, okay. Why not?" He walked inside just as Ash skipped towards what looks like his usual dining spot. Gou sat next to him as Kukui turned on the TV, which was showing a rerun of one of Kahili's golf matches. Burnet stood in the kitchen, Munchlax and Lycanroc helping with more work than the woman's.

Ash asked Kukui a plethora of questions as well, as mundane as the most recent lesson in class or something as important as how the couple's child is coming along. Gou didn't feel like he has much to talk about right now, so he checked the groupchat for anything.

**you neRDS**

**11:45 AM**

  
**Miette**  
I have ideaaaaassss ;)

 **Serena**  
I hate your ideas.

 **Miette**  
You definitely don't ;) 

**Barry**  
What kind of ideas?

 **Miette**  
I'm thinking of more competitions, like a nerf war or something

 **Iris**  
How the hell do you even know what that is  
I'm thinking something that can't murder us  
Maybe water balloons? Just as much competition and the most you'll get out of it is a cold and supremacy over the masses

 **BlueCryptid**  
Hell yes  
I approve

 **Iris**  
Thank you queen

 **Miette**  
Mm, that works  
As long as there's chaos I want

 **Iris**  
Time to spam Ash

What followed was Iris spamming a mention for Ash. It's most likely that the boy's phone is off or dead, because he's blissfully ignoring the onslaught of notifications in favor of talking to Kukui.

Burnet and the Pokemon had prepared a hefty lunch, maybe more than Ash could stomach himself. Gou watched as Ash and Burnet stuffed their mouths and Kukui watching the two while scooping large quantities of food himself.

Seriously, they have large appetites. Gou stared at the food that he vaguely recognized as a variety of menu items he spotted in a local cafe that had opened back in Kanto, except with a few twists added to them. 

He hesitantly grabbed one of the Dugtrio sandwiches and bit into it. It was surprisingly delicious, and while he definitely isn't Cilan who would evaluate every dish to his fullest extent, he noted that the contents of the sandwich melded together to create a sweet flavor. 

"The Dugtrio sandwiches? They all taste different, by the way," Kukui informed Ash when he copied Gou's move and nabbed a sandwich. "For example, this one," he points at the last Dugtrio sandwich, "could taste bitter, while this one," he points to the one in Ash's hand, "could be sweet."

Burnet nods. "I saw it as a menu item and wanted to try it myself, so I meddled with berries and spices until I came up with this! Clever, right?"

"It was because of your odd cravings these days..."

"HUH?!"

As the family continued catching up, Gou took his time to really look around the house. There was a stairway leading downstairs in the far right, with an aquarium behind it. A loft sat behind the TV, with a ladder to get up there. 

Ash's Rowlet perched on Incineroar's head, and despite it seemingly being uncomfortable, the owl relaxed quickly, immediately falling asleep. Incineroar, however, wasn't as pleased with the situation and carefully perched Rowlet on a stand. Lycanroc stood and said something to Rowlet, to which the latter woke up immediately and raced to its food bowl, about half-eaten. 

"We're going back to Lillie's house soon," Ash started again, "we're having a get-together tonight, so it's gonna be a blast!" 

Kukui and Burnet smiled and told Ash and Gou to have fun over there. Once Ash finished talking and eating, he and Gou bid farewell with a promise to return the next morning to say goodbye. Going back to the city, they immediately bought enough malasadas and snacks for the group later.

Once they returned and stepped into the foyer, Sophocles, Kiawe, Mallow, and Lana were all here. Ash had set down his bags as he ran towards them, nearly throwing in a bear hug but fell onto the floor when Kiawe and Sophocles dodged him out of panic, having been startled by the boy. 

"Ash, are you alright?" Mallow asked, concern evident in her voice. Ash struggled to get up, his face throbbing in pain. 

"I'm fine-"

"You know, if you fell harder, you would've died from a bloody nose," Lana commented, leaning in closer to Ash's ear to make it more cryptic. Ash jumped from the air trickling on the shell of his ear and from the comment. Mallow and Gou stared at Lana in concern. 

"Relax, I'm just kidding," Lana giggles, sticking her tongue out. Mallow sighed, placing a hand over her face and Gou stayed concerned for the bluenette's well-being.

Lillie chose that moment to enter the foyer to greet everyone and to grab the bags of snacks off of Ash's and Gou's hands. When she leaves is the moment Hau suddenly barges into the foyer as well, loudly demanding where in the hell the malasadas are, and Gladion enters the foyer, slapping a hand over the green-haired boy's mouth and pulling at his ponytail.

The Alola Gang (plus Gou and minus Lillie) stared at the scene in front of him until Kiawe coughed into his hand and Lana whispered to Mallow if the two of them were dating. Gou found that really random and Ash looked behind him, confused and oblivious. 

Gladion removed his hands from Hau's head, and muttered something about how he can get some during the party.

"Now, since everyone's here and everything's settled..." Gladion looked at Gou and Ash. "Ash, why don't you introduce Gou to everyone else who wasn't at the festival?"

"Right!" Ash flashed a big grin as he stepped aside. "Kiawe, Sophocles, Hau, this is my friend Gou! We're currently research fellows at Sakuragi Laboratory, all the way in Vermillion City!" He gestured to each of his other friends next. "Gou, this is Kiawe,"

"Nice to meet you."

"Then Sophocles,"

"Hey!"

"And then Hau!"

"Yo!" Hau finished last. 

"Nice to meet you all!" Gou said. 

"Alright, Alola Gang!" Lana suddenly yelled, and everyone turned to see the bluenette standing on top of an end table in the corner with her hands outstretched, "Let's get to the dining room! The food won't kill you if you don't."

Silence filled the room, with Lana struggling to keep her hands outstretched standing in the corner. That is, until Mallow pulled one of her arms, causing the shorter girl to stumble onto the ground. 


	11. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: MENTIONS OF SPIKING DRINKS, DRINKING, PARTY GAMES INVOLVING SAID DRINKS, ETC. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ THAT, DON'T READ THE CHAPTER. I'LL SUMMARIZE IT AT THE END.

Soon enough, the dining hall was filled with yelling, laughing, and food thrown everywhere. Lana had the genius idea to smack some malasada cream on Hau's face, which the green-haired boy retaliated with whipped cream that was sitting next to some pie. 

Gou was sitting near the drinks, eyeing all of them suspiciously. Kiawe noticed this and asked what's wrong.

"They're not alcoholic, right?" 

"We're all about 11 years old, of course not." Kiawe rolled his eyes. He seriously wonders what kind of preteen this kid is. 

"I wouldn't put it past Lana to spike the drinks." Gou replied, cautiously scooping some grape juice into a cup.

"She's been busy pelting Sophocles and Hau in the face with whipped cream; she wouldn't have time to spike them." Kiawe reasoned, gesturing to the short girl holding whipped cream cans in one arm and throwing balls of its contents with the other, Ash joining in after he swiped a can from Lana. Mallow, Gladion, and Lillie were watching the chaos, sweating profusely as Hau got yet another faceful of whipped cream. 

Gou took a tentative sip from his cup as he watched the scene unfold in the dining hall. Thankfully, the Pokemon had shied away from the room the moment Lana started the food fight, Hobbes leading them into another room to let them eat dinner in peace. 

And then a grunt came from Gou's left, the boy turning to see Kiawe come face to face with a large Pinap berry slice. Gou sweatdropped as the taller boy got pelted with more fruit and bonelessly crumpled to the floor, cup full of juice spilling in front of him. Gou stared at the perpetrator, who happened to be Ash, and with the most deadpan voice he could muster, said:

"I can't believe you actually killed him."

Ash, who was already laughing, only cackled more at the blunt statement. Lana and Hau collectively decided to get Gou into the food fight when the bluenette grabbed a piece of pie and smacked him with it. When the pie slid off his face and a chunk of it plunked into his cup, he started to give chase, attempting to tackle Lana and Hau as they both ran around the room, laughing louder as they watched Gou struggle to catch them with his limited stamina. 

"You guys are such kids," Mallow deadpanned, exasperated to no end, Gladion silently agreeing with her. Lillie, however, decided to actually break up the food fight by saying that they should all clean up and meet her in the living room.

About two hours later, everyone was seated in the living room. Lillie produced a stack of cards that looked painfully similar to the ultimate card game that destroys every friendship: UNO.

Halfway into the game, Kiawe got a little heated, shouting incomprehensible technique names as he slapped Draw 4 cards one after another. Lana was next, and she did the exact same thing but with Draw 2 cards. The total added up to 18 cards for Hau, who grumbled as he grabbed a chunk of the deck into his hand. Gou gradually felt more and more lightheaded as the game went on, now silently panicking because what if Lana _did_ spike the drinks??

His questions were answered when Mallow won, and decided to grab a cup of juice. When she came back with a whole cup of it, she downed the entire thing in one gulp, surprising some people. She had then sat down again, shuffling the cards violently. A confused Lillie and an equally bewildered Gladion watched as the girl sorted the cards, placed it on a table, then produced sticks out of nowhere, and yelled in an overly slurred voice, "Let's play the King's Game!"

Of course, everyone being 11 year olds, did not know what that meant. Gou, however, did read about it in passing, and wondered how the hell Mallow knew about a party game like that. Was it the drinks? He glanced in Lana's direction, who looked a bit smug for someone who probably spiked the drinks.

Oh crap, all this thinking's making his head spin.

Lillie watched as one of her crushes passed around sticks. Mallow didn't even explain the rules of the game, she just handed everyone sticks with a number on them. Lillie stared at her number. 

_7_.

Mallow then slurred something incomprehensible, Lana translating that whoever possessed the red-marked stick was the "King". Gladion flipped his stick, revealing that he was "King". Of course, with more than half the group not comprehending the situation, Mallow then explained that Gladion now has the ability to choose a random number from 1-8, and the person possessing that number has to do something.

Gladion sighs. "I didn't sign up for this," he muttered, then said, "Number 4...uh...do a handstand?"

Mallow yells something about how that's really boring, and Ash, who held number 4, said that was easy enough and automatically went into a handstand position, shocking almost everyone. After a full 30 seconds of handstand, Ash hopped back on his feet. Mallow collected the sticks again and handed them out again.

Kiawe was "king" this time. "Number 8..."

Mallow suddenly interrupted. "By the way, after the last order, you gotta take it up a notch each round!" She laughs into her cup, which she had somehow refilled, "Like make 'em suck face!"

"Okay, who spiked the drinks?!" Sophocles yelled, pointing at Mallow's flushed face. "Mallow doesn't act like that!"

"Number 8, kiss Number 7."

"WHA-"

Lillie stared at her stick, which, clear as day, said _8_. Hau, whose face looked paler than usual, turned his own to reveal the dreaded number 7 she had held the previous round. 

The blonde girl immediately thought of a loophole, just so she doesn't have to see Gladion murder Hau in cold blood. She stood up, walked over to the green-haired boy, and kissed him on the cheek. She then dashed right back to her spot.

The game continued, with Lana ordering Gou to sit on Gladion's lap, making the blue-eyed boy flustered as he reluctantly sat on the blonde's lap. Ash stared at them for a good minute before handing the stick back. Sophocles held the king stick next, telling Kiawe to give Hau a piggyback ride.

Soon, Lillie held the title of "king". Or should it be "queen"? 

Everyone stared at her expectantly, waiting for her order. Lillie wanted to plan something for Mallow and Lana, but...

"Number 6, kiss Number 3..."

"No can do, we already had a kiss order!"

"...on the lips." Lillie finished. 

"Wait-wait a minute-" Lana started, but Lillie cut her off.

"I only kissed Hau on the cheek, though. It doesn't break the rules."

Lana stayed silent. Mallow was already on the move, though, climbing into Lana's personal space and connecting her lips to the bluenette's. A noise emerged from Lana's mouth, the girl's face red as a tomato. 

Of course, that just made the entire situation awkward, when Mallow broke the kiss and Lana dashed out of the room, face still a bright red. 

Well...she messed up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY. SO.
> 
> THIS WAS PROBABLY THE WORST CHAPTER I COULD'VE WRITTEN. I'M SORRY. I'LL NEVER DO THIS AGAIN, FORGIVE ME MY LORD
> 
> ANYWAY, ONTO THE SUMMARY. 
> 
> Basically, Lana started a food fight the moment they started eating dinner, Gou suspected Lana did something to the drinks, and other shenanigans ensued. Lillie then gathers everyone in the living room where they played a few games before Mallow suggested a party game that...to an extent, also destroys friendships, depending on whether they're sober enough to even remember. This leads to Mallow kissing Lana, and Lana bursting out of the room, confusing everyone and creating a pretty big misunderstanding.
> 
> You know, like your usual cliche party games.
> 
> Anyway, I gotta figure out how to actually write the next chapter, so who knows when it might come out. Maybe next week? Next month? I dunno either, honestly.
> 
> Okay, this is me from the future, when I'm about to post this thing. Yes, the next chapter is out.


	12. 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good god I still regret things...

**Alola Gang Alola Gang**

**12:25 PM**

**Sophocles**  
Mallow's still sulking?

**Kiawe  
**

Yeah, she and Lana haven't talked things out yet

**Ash  
**

Has anyone seen Lana

 **Lillie**  
Me and Gladion are still looking for her

**_Professor Kukui is online_ **

**Professor Kukui**  
What's happening?  
Why are Lillie and Gladion running around the school yard?

 **Ash**  
Things happened yesterday  
We haven't found them anywhere since this morning

**3:55 PM**

**Lana-- >Kiawe**

**Lana**  
Hey Kiawe

 **Kiawe**  
Lana where are you

 **Lana**  
Not telling  
Can you spam Mallow for me?  
Tell her to meet me

 **Kiawe**  
I can't do that unless I have your location

 **Lana**  
[Location sent]  
Don't come after me, I need to talk to her alone

 **Kiawe**  
Alright, I'll respect your wishes

**3:57 PM**

**Kiawe-- >Mallow**

**Kiawe  
** lanaslocation.png  
Lana wants to meet you there

 **Mallow**  
She wanted you to spam me too right  
I'll be there

 **Kiawe  
** Holy Arceus how did you know

 **Mallow**  
Best friends know everything

 **Kiawe**  
Sounds cryptic but okay

_"So, what did you want to talk about?"_

_"Hello to you too, Mallow."_

_"Seriously, answer the question."_

_"..."_

_"It's about yesterday, right?"_

_"..."_

_"I...I remember what happened, okay? I know I did that without warning but I'm sorry for that. I...did that on my own accord. Truth is..."  
_

_"...It was a misunderstanding on my part too. Sorry for running off after that."_

**you nERDS**

**10:34 AM**

**Mallow  
**

So uh

I have something to say

 **BlueCryptid**  
More like "we".

 **Kiawe**  
Oh, did you guys make up?

 **BlueCryptid**  
We're dating-

 **Sophocles**  
Okay then...unprecedented and fast

 **Lillie**  
Still...I can't believe it took a misunderstanding to get you guys together  
I'm happy for you though!  
And I'm sorry for roping you all into this

 **Ash**  
It's alright  
Not exactly your fault anyway

 **Hau**  
Yeah!  
I mean, the game wasn't part of the plan, so that means someone probably did something to the drinks

 **Gou**  
Someone DEFINITELY did something to the drinks and I'm willing to bet it's Lana

 **BlueCryptid**  
Whaaaa??  
Moi? I would never~

 **Koharu**  
Oh great everything's back to normal

 **Serena**  
What does normal mean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although the recent chapters have not been the best I could've written, I can safely say that A) I DEFINITELY do NOT know how to write angst, and B) Lillie is gonna get roped into the quote-unquote "angst train". Yeah. 
> 
> Now I gotta figure out how to write the next couple of chapters since I'm running out of ideas for the time being.


	13. 12

**you nERDS**

**3:45 AM**

**Iris**  
You're telling me you don't hold a child by the arms???? Or upside down????

**Mallow**  
Iris wtf

**ResidentCoordinator**  
I open the chat to read this.   
I can't believe that's the first thing I see when I opened my phone

**Clemont**  
Precisely why I think we should keep our siblings away from this

**ResidentCoordinator**  
Agreed

**Sophocles**  
Huh. They're friends now.

**ResidentCoordinatorTheSequel**  
You say it like they were mutual enemies

**BlueCryptid**  
Oof

**Iris**  
So is nobody going to answer my question

**Clemont**  
Iris what have you been doing to spur this question

**Iris**  
Idk I was chatting with someone and I was going back and forth between chats and other things and then I mistexted y'all

**Clemont**  
Oh

**5:45 AM**

**Mallow**  
Lana just because we reconciled doesn't mean you can come barging in the restaurant and give me a heart attack

**BlueCryptid**  
Couples do this all the time  
It's a good dynamic  
_Bastard and the frustrated one who loves said bastard_

**Mallow**  
...Okay you're right, but I'll die sooner or later if you keep doing this   
Also you're right in front of me why are we texting

**Iris**  
The typical thing people do when they want to avoid direct social conversation despite being a foot away from them

**BlueCryptid**  
Precisely  
I taught you well

**Iris**  
Thank you

**Lillie**  
You guys having the meetup?

**Mallow**  
Yeah  
The weekly tradition of eating at my place every Sunday

**Lillie**  
Ah yes it's that time of day now huh

**Mallow**  
Yep it's almost 11 AM anyway

**Kiawe**  
I'm omw

**Mallow**  
Great! I see Sophocles around the corner, I'll go prepare the table!  
And Lana, no stacking them please

**BlueCryptid**  
Alright alright I'll help instead

**7:30 AM**

**Ash**  
Dang we missed the weekly meetup? We should've stayed in Alola a little longer :(

**Gou**  
Professor Sakuragi needed us to research why the coastal Pokémon were acting abnormal so we couldn't have gone

**Ash**  
Right...  
Well next time we go to Alola we're going by a Sunday  
Btw how's the meetup

**Mallow**  
Meetup update:  
It's not going well  
In terms of Lana she's having a ball

**Gou**  
Elaborate?

**Mallow**  
The moment Kiawe entered the restaurant was the moment Sophocles nearly hogged all the MooMoo ice cream from the farm  
Then Lana did something that made want to put a restraining order on her  
And then when the food was done and placed on the table they fought over who could grab the first bite  
And now there's food on the floor goddammit  
Specifically a strawberry cake slice that spilled over when someone's elbow knocked the plate over

**Ash**  
Sounds chaotic I wish I was there

**Mallow**  
I'm glad you weren't there you would've added to the chaos

**Ash**  
That's exactly what I would've done

**Koharu**  
Arceus' sake wtf happened

**Gou**  
Pure mayhem

**Koharu**  
Sounds about right but what kind

**Gou**  
The bastard friend group kind

**Koharu**  
Aaaaah gotcha.   
And Mallow is the one suffering

**Mallow**  
Pretty much

**Koharu**  
Sorry you're on your own

**Mallow**  
Damn betrayed in just three seconds what a world we live in

**Koharu**  
I mean your situation is 10 hours away so

**Mallow**  
You've got a point there

**Iris**  
OwO

**ResidentCoordinator**  
Oh no not the owos

**ResidentCoordinatorTheSequel**  
Oh yes all the owos

**Clemont**  
As usual I have no clue what's going on here

**Pervway**  
This is my ideal friend group

**ResidentCoordinatorTheSequel**  
I—

**Ash**  
Same Conway

**Gou**  
I question myself sometimes and why I have friends like this

**Koharu**  
Trust me I do that all the time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being absent for a while
> 
> There was an update on something I had been waiting a couple of months to write down, so it took me a while to write it all because of how long it was. So yeah I finished about a week ago, but I still didn't know how to continue this until like now. So yeah here it is


	14. 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys for the really long wait! I was working on another story called Pokemon Brick Bronze, based on the fangame on ROBLOX that was deleted for copyright two years ago. I wanted to finish up that story before I continued on this, so that was why it was really long.

**8:55 AM**

**you nERDS**

**Barry  
**

Someone's played a practical joke on me

**ResidentCoordinatorTheSequel**  
Care to explain?

 **Barry**  
Let's just say someone hacked my phone to blare a cringey dead meme instead of my alarm this morning

 **Ash**  
Must be Conway

 **Pervway**  
No comment :)

 **Barry**  
Well whoever it was they're getting fined big time!  
I hit my head when that happened, okay? I'm coming for you!

 **Pervway**  
Good luck with that ;)

 **ResidentCoordinatorTheSequel**  
Oof

 **Iris**  
An even bigger oof

 **BlueCryptid**  
I should try that on someone  
Conway please teach me how you do these things

 **Pervway**  
Sure, I'll help.  
Anything to further the destruction of the world.

 **Ash**  
Oh no

**12:00 PM**

**Serena**  
Um...Miette, what are you doing

 **Miette**  
Shhhhhhh  
Don't expose me

 **Iris**  
I h e a r

 **Miette**  
Oh I'm exposed  
Serena I trusted you

 **Serena**  
Payback >:(

 **BlueCryptid**  
Backstory time??

 **Serena**  
No  
She's just done some stuff to me  
That completely backfired

 **Miette**  
>:O  
How could you say that  
What I did completely helped your relationship!!

 **Serena**  
No it didn't   
Now I expose your world domination plans

 **Miette**  
NOOOO PLEASE 

**BlueCryptid**  
Oooooo I want in  
What're you planning

 **Serena**  
...That completely backfired too

 **Shauna**  
...Big oof.

 **Serena**  
Oh! Shauna you're here!  
  
 **Shauna**  
I see you guys talking excessively so I went on wondering if it was about Ash or something  
And what I see is Miette planning to burn the world  
Smh I thought you were better than this

 **Miette**  
Noooooo plssss  
Forgive me and my sins

 **Shauna**  
You are now facing the council.  
Admit your wrongdoings and sins

 **Ash**  
What the

 **Shauna**  
Nvm then

 **Miette**  
Oh Ash!!  
You saved me!!  
Thank chu

 **Ash**  
????  
You're...welcome????

 **Serena**  
M i e t t e

 **Miette**  
Yep I'll go now

**_Miette is offline_ **

**Ash**  
What happened here

 **Serena**  
You don't need to know

 **Ash**  
That sounded cryptic and I don't like it

**12:15 PM**

**Gou-- >Tokio**

**Gou  
** _[Screenshot]  
_ Are you still sure you want in

 **Tokio**  
Looks chaotic and like everything's about to burn  
I'm in

 **Gou**  
Oh Arceus


	15. 14

**3:23 PM**

**you nERDS**

**_Gou has added Tokio to the chat_ **

**Gou**  
Welcome to hell

**_Ash has changed the chat name to "Welcome to Hell, Where We Got Memes"_ **

**Ash**  
Perfect

 **Iris**  
Oooooo nother new person

 **Shauna**  
Nice to meet you!

 **Serena**  
Oh no

 **Miette**  
OWO??????  
NEW KID

 **Tokio**  
Nice

 **Koharu**  
You're not even fazed by the mayhem this chat has become I respect you

 **Tokio**  
Thank you! (❁'◡'❁)

 **Ash**  
Great now introduce yourself

 **Tokio**  
Right  
Hello, I'm Tokio, I define myself as gay

 **Gou**  
Hdjhksihelkd

 **Miette**  
Y E S  
GAY GANG GAY GANG

 **Koharu**  
Fairly sure that's at least half of this chat group

 **Gou**  
You say that like you're not a part of it

 **Tokio**  
I'm also one of Gou's friends!

 **Serena**  
That explains some things

 **Koharu**  
Gou you ass

 **Gou**  
What

 **Koharu**  
You know what you did

 **Gou**  
Well anyway, Tokio, how are you with this group of maniacal bastards

 **Misty**  
Hey

 **Tokio**  
They're funny! It's very lively in this server

 **BlueCryptid**  
WELCOME TO MY KINGDOM

 **Mallow**  
Bruh

 **Iris**  
BOW BEFORE OUR LORD AND SAVIOR LANA

 **BlueCryptid**  
Ey, ey  
It's Queen Lana

 **Tokio**  
Okay Queen Lana 。.:☆*:･'(*⌒―⌒*)))

 **BlueCryptid**  
Good. I accept this subject

 **Gou**  
Double bruh

 **Ash**  
Lana please

 **BlueCryptid**  
Ok ok I'm just kidding ;3

 **Tokio**  
I love this group already

**3:44 PM**

**Gou— >Tokio**

**Tokio**  
So, that was certainly quite a group

 **Gou**  
You enjoyed the mayhem they bring upon the earth now they have nothing to stop them

 **Tokio**  
Anything to help and harm you

 **Gou**  
You ass  
Is this how childhood best friends work

 **Tokio**  
Idk, you knew the Koharu girl

 **Gou**  
Emphasis on the girl

 **Tokio**  
Makes no difference

 **Gou**  
True, true

 **Tokio**  
I gotta meet her in person she looks like she's done with everybody at this point

 **Gou**  
Trust me she is  
...What're you planning

 **Tokio**  
Nothing  
Can you give me Ash and Koharu's contact numbers though

 **Gou**  
I do not like where this is going but fine

 **Tokio**  
Thank youuuu

**3:57 PM**

**Tokio— >Koharu**

**Tokio**  
This Koharu?? From the chat

 **Koharu**  
Yeah. This is?

 **Tokio**  
It's Tokio. I wanna talk.

 **Koharu**  
About?

 **Tokio**  
Gou

 **Koharu**  
Did something happen?

 **Tokio**  
And Ash

 **Koharu**  
I see. Go on

 **Tokio**  
I was one of Gou's childhood friends he never talked about(pretty reasonable)  
And we reconciled a couple of weeks ago  
We were catching up and I can't help but notice that he talks about the Alola Champion a lot

 **Koharu**  
Ah yes he's been pining for who knows how long

**Tokio**   
_I had a suspicion_

**Koharu**  
Well, there's more to it   
One day when I came back from school, Ash and Gou were already talking about their recent adventure to who knows where  
Ash was stealing glances at Gou when he's not looking

 **Tokio**  
You think we should do something

 **Koharu**  
We shall see  
Although, I would like to know more about you, Tokio. Gou didn't say anything about you the first time he went on that trip

 **Tokio**  
Sure, that's fine.


	16. 15

**5:45 PM**

**Pokémon League Administration**

**Bea**  
Ash, are you feeling alright?

 **Ash**  
Yep, all better now!

 **Gordie**  
I wonder how you even got that info.  
Like, how didja know Ash was feeling down after that  
Ya got telepathy or something?

 **Flannery**  
Wait hold up  
wHA

 **Bea**  
Great!  
Well, if you're up for that rematch, you're free to come whenever.   
I'm sorry that was how we first meet in person last time. I tend to get serious before a match.

 **Ash**  
It's fine! I do the same when I battle too!  
We'll be there tomorrow!

 **Bea**  
Ah, I'll be in Johto tomorrow. At Cianwood City.

 **Ash**  
Okay! We'll change the route then

 **Misty**  
You're trying again?

 **Brock**  
Of course he is.

 **Sabrina**  
I wish you the best of luck, Ash.

 **Ash**  
Thanks!

 **Gordie**  
STOP IGNORING US

 **Flannery**  
YEAH I'M A LITTLE CONFUSED TOO  
Please give context

 **Iris**  
You shalt never know thine context, my friend

 **Cilan**  
That wasn't the correct-

 **Iris**  
Shush, brother

 **Cilan**  
I'm not your brother, Iris.

 **Iris**  
Thou might as well be

 **Chili**  
You know she's right Cilan

 **Ash**  
Yeah Cilan  
At this point you just keep her shenanigans in check

 **Iris**  
Don't talk like you don't do the same thing, you kid

 **Ash**  
You're the kid now

 **Flannery**  
Aren't you both 11

 **Iris**  
Hush, child

 **Flannery**  
I'm 13-

 **Iris**  
Never mattered

 **Lana**  
Age is but a construct

 **Mallow**  
Lana no

 **Lana**  
Lana yes

 **Flannery**  
Where  
is   
my goDDAMN  
CONTEXT

**8:00 PM**

**Welcome to Hell, Where We Got Memes**

**Ash**  
TOMORROW I SHALL KICK BEA'S ASS

 **Gou**  
Ash you're not gonna kick her ass if you don't go to bed now

 **Ash**  
It's 8 PM  
I'm too fired up  
I know you can see Riolu and Pikachu cheering with me

 **Gou**  
You're texting not cheering

 **Misty**  
Welp  
Good luck with that

 **Tokio**  
Is this for the World Championships?

 **Ash**  
Hecc yeah

 **Iris**  
You might as well be screwed man

 **Ash**  
Nobody asked >:(

 **Iris**  
It's called Freedom of Speech in this fine nation

 **Clemont**  
I'm-

 **Tokio**  
Gou can one of you send a video of the match I wanna seeeeeee

 **Gou**  
I can do that  
But we're going to Cianwood anyway so you can come watch

 **Tokio**  
Oh really?  
I'll see if I can stop by tomorrow!

 **Mallow**  
Good luck tomorrow Ash!

 **BlueCryptid**  
You can do it

 **Ash**  
Thank you!

 **Kiawe**  
I wish you the best of luck as well!

 **Ash**  
Mhm!

 **Sophocles**  
You'll beat her this time yeah?

 **Ash**  
Of course  
I plan to kick her ass

 **Gou**  
You said that twice and I reiterate: Get some sleep.

 **Ash**  
Wow okay mom

 **Gou**  
I'M NOT YOUR-  
All I did was promise your actual mom I'd look after you  
T w i c e.

 **Ash**  
You right  
It's embarrassing

 **Iris**  
Bruhhhhh you're so much of a kid that you have to have your boyfriend take care of you

 **Serena**  
juwqdhoogdsfbjkywrohsf

 **Gou**  
jdlksfygurdisgsdhk  
IRIS I'M NOT-

 **Koharu**  
Almost immediately I can tell Gou's face must be a tomato right now.

 **Tokio**  
Yep

 **Ash**  
You guessed correctly, he's reddening by the minute  
He's not responding to me I think he died

 **Koharu**  
Iris you broke him

 **Iris**  
lmao

**3:46 PM**

**Welcome to Hell, Where We Got Memes**

**Ash**  
IT WAS A DRAW

 **Gou**  
Well you were better that time yeah

 **Ash**  
Ye that's true  
M not upset about it this time dw

 **Serena**  
So you got worked up over losing to another Gym Leader  
Again

 **Ash**  
Yeah  
That time I didn't get pelted with snowballs   
Instead I got hit in the face with sand

 **Miette**  
Poor kid, got socked in the face with nature twice

 **Serena**  
You don't have to word it like that Miette

 **Tokio**  
I'm sorry I couldn't make it!  
But I got the video anyway, thanks Gou!

 **Gou**  
You're welcome

 **Ash**  
Now it's vs Bea to get to Leon!  
I'm all fired up again!

**3:50 PM**

**Pokémon League Administration**

**Ash**  
I WONT LOSE THIS TIME BEA

 **Bea**  
ME NEITHER  
WATCH ME

 **Iris**  
Bruh

 **Cilan**  
Iris it's almost 4 in the morning

**3:51 PM**

**Misty**  
Did you really switch to the PLA chat just to yell at Bea

 **Ash**  
Yes

 **Misty**  
Arceus help me  
You're a dumbass

 **Ash**  
H e y


	17. 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahah I died, I apologize for the excruciatingly long wait  
> I have to admit, I ran out of ideas and lost motivation for a while and in between that time finally caved and binged Haikyuu  
> I have also suffered in school. How're your classes been lately? Hopefully not as intense  
> I'll try to finalize Chapter 17 soon though  
> Not sure how soon but we'll see what the future holds  
> y e a h

**9:44 AM**

**Welcome to Hell, Where We Got Memes**

**Hau**  
Is it possible for food to taste metallic

 **Mallow**  
What

 **Hau**  
Idk it was just a thought

 **Cilantro**  
Hm  
I don't think I've ever heard of metallic tasting food

 **Iris**  
That's cuz you are a connoisseur   
And that apparently makes you the god of food

 **Cilantro**  
No it doesn't.

 **Iris**  
Yes it do

 **Ash**  
Yes it apparently do  
Yours, Brock's, Clemont's and Mallow's food are delicious and could satisfy even Arceus wym

 **Misty**  
Ash you love everyone's food you've got literally no room to talk

**4:20 PM**

**Iris**  
Nice

 **ResidentCoordinatorTheSequel**  
Nice

 **Clemont**  
wth

 **BlueCryptid**  
Nice

 **Mallow**  
Again

 **BlueCryptid**  
Clemont  
>:(

 **Clemont**  
????  
What did I do??

 **BlueCryptid**  
You broke the chain

 **Iris**  
gasp  
how could you  
I thought you were better than this

 **Clemont**  
Wha-

 **Cilantro**  
Please be quiet  
Iris, it's still 4 in the morning, you should go to bed.  
Now.

 **Iris**  
Cilan youve become a party pooper i don't like this  
This is slANDER

**7:33 PM**

**Pokemon League Administration**

**Gordie**  
So  
Lemme get this straight

 **Iris**  
Not all of us are straight

 **Gordie**  
Fair enough  
Lemme get this prided

 **Chili**  
pfff-

 **Gordie**  
Raihan simps for someone here right

 **Raihan**  
oafdyuikladkj

 **Leon**  
Raihan does what

 **Gordie**  
O

 **Raihan**  
YOU DONT NEED TO KNOW

 **Leon**  
...

 **Mallow**  
Not everyone here knows what simping is  
Yknow  
Like Acerola, Allister, Tate and Liza-

 **Acerola**  
You expect too little from me Mallow  
How could you

 **Lana**  
Yeah disappointed in ya babe

 **Mallow**  
I-

 **Liza**  
Tate might know actually

 **Tate**  
Liza, my sister, my twin  
I appreciate the faith in me but  
No

 **Liza**  
oh

 **Skyla**  
When telepathy fails you

 **Clemont**  
Wh-

 **Melony**  
I might be a little late but I don't want to miss out on the ✨tea✨

 **Nessa**  
Did somebody say  
✨t e a✨

 **Gordie**  
Mom why must you embarrass me so

 **Melony**  
It was part of the contract the moment

 **Gordie**  
sTOOPPPP  
BACK TO THE TOPIC  
RAIHAN YOU DRAGON SIMP

 **Iris**  
dRAGON SIMP WHA  
IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN COME UP WITH

 **Gordie**  
SHUT UP IRIS YOUR MEME PRIVILEGE IS REVOKED  
RAIHAN DO YOU SIMP FOR   
OUR ONE   
OUR ONLY  
STILL LOST EVEN THOUGH THE DESTINATION IS RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM

 **Raihan**  
OIAFDHSIKALDJ  
GORDIE SHUT UP BEFORE I GO TO CIRCHESTER AND PUNT YO ASS

 **Gordie**  
well damn ok

 **Leon**  
I  
I'm really confused

 **Allister**  
I'm still not understanding either

 **Skyla**  
Big rip for you Alli 

**Bea**  
Allister avert your eyes please for the love of Arceus  
You too Tate, Liza

 **Liza**  
What why

 **Nessa**  
The three of ya are too young to understand

 **Ash**  
Arent they 11 though  
Well, Allister is

 **Liza**  
We're  
9

 **Tate**  
^

 **Ash**  
Yeah wait  
  
**Allister**  
I find it ironic that I don't know what "simping" is, but everyone else my age does.

 **Lana**  
Honey you haven't seen the internet enough

 **Bea**  
And I plan on keeping it that way so if you do something I will fight you

 **Iris**  
I never interacted with this woman and I can tell she's serious

 **Ash**  
I have interacted with this woman and I can 100% say that she's serious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl I think the chapter kinda spiraled out of control the moment the PLA chat started  
> I wonder if the chats too short, or if the characters are a tiny bit OOC-


	18. 17

**8:22 AM**

**Welcome to Hell, Where We Got Memes**

**Hau**  
CHAOS CLUB CHAOS CLUB

 **Iris**  
CHAOS CLUB CHAOS CLUB

 **Misty**  
Someone stop them

 **Lana**  
CHAOS CLUB CHAOS CLUB

 **Gou**  
I would but I'm an honorary member   
Ash dragged me in

 **Misty**  
Oh  
We lost a comrade today...

 **Koharu**  
Truly a shame

 **Tokio**  
CHAOS CLUB?!!!!

 **Hau**  
CHAOS CLUB!!!!

 **Lillie**  
I return for a moment after being absent for a few weeks and I open the chat to this  
You can't tell but Gladion's disappointed

**12:52 PM**

**Serena**  
May

Maaaay

 **ResidentCoordinator**  
????

 **Serena  
** Would you like to meet me and Miette in Kalos 

**ResidentCoordinator  
**? For what?

 **Serena  
** You said before you wanted to stroll around Lumiose City sometime  
I'm in the area and I have two extra tickets to a nearby Pokemon Contest

 **ResidentCoordinator  
** Oh! Sure!

 **Serena** **  
**I wasn't sure who to give the other ticket to though...

 **ResidentCoordinator  
** DAWN GET YOUR ASS HERE WE'RE GOING TO KALOS

 **ResidentCoordinatorTheSequel  
** OK OK 

**Miette**  
That settles that

 **Serena  
** Thank Arceus

**7:00 PM**

**Pokemon League Administration**

**Gordie**  
OK I'M TURNING THIS INTO A NIGHTLY THING  
BECAUSE WHAT THE HECK NESSA

 **Nessa**  
what

 **Gordie**  
You just sent me a text which I can safely assume is not for me because you don't like guys

 **Nessa  
** Oh, I didn't even notice I sent it to the wrong number

 **Bea**  
How-

 **Gordie  
** Are you pining for someone

 **Nessa  
** HAH NO NEVER DID

 **Bea  
** LIES  
I CALL BS 

**Iris**  
I also call bs

 **Whitney**  
Same here

 **Flannery**  
^  
You pined HARD

 **Nessa**  
Thanks, guys, I hate you too

 **Acerola**  
No you don't

 **Nessa  
** Oh haha wouldja look at that i'm booking a flight to alola to strangle someone bE RIGHT BACK

 **Acerola  
** WAIT NESSA NO

 **Lana**  
It's illegal anyway 

**Clemont**  
what

 **Gordie  
** So wait Nessa you're pining for someone

 **Raihan**  
nah, she snagged her like a long time ago

 **Gordie  
** So whomst

 **Nessa  
** You know I don't have to tell you right

 **Gordie  
** That is true  
If I'm overstepping boundaries please do tell me

 **Melony**  
Yeah or else I'll ground you again

 **Gordie  
** mom i'm nowhere near circhester rn i'm with kabu

 **Melony  
** But that doesn't matter, right? Distance is but a construct

 **Lana**  
You're not wrong

 **Nessa  
** I-  
Anyways, it's fine, I guess, I just have to ask her gimme a bit  
She might be researching or gone to bed early so idk

 **Lana**  
Oh if she picks up, say hi for me 

**Mallow**  
what

 **Lana  
** Remember when Professor Kukui brought her in and we did a special research seminar

 **Mallow  
** Oh right

 **Nessa  
** She's not picking up  
We'll find out tomorrow I have to go make sure she didn't fall asleep on the damned floor on top of her tablet again or anything

 **Gordie  
** _Again????_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can safely guarantee that I will not be able to update regularly due to classes, a lack of ideas, and another chatfic I am working on, but I hope to get a chapter out at least every 2 weeks to a month.
> 
> ...After that, I'm not really sure how to end this note, other than to please take care. You know, what with everything going on and stuff.
> 
> So yeah. Seeya.


	19. 18

May never had good ideas.

That last sentence was an exaggeration.

But when May promptly scooped Max up onto her shoulders (literally) without explanation and barged out the door, meeting Dawn outside, Max chose that moment to spite his older sister.

"What the heck?!" Max shouted, having an urge to jab his sister in the ribs. May just laughs in response.

"We're going to Kalos, duh!" Dawn fills in for her. Max blinked twice before his face morphed into shock and just plain surprise.

"Huh?! I thought you two were going!"

"We are! We kinda just thought, 'why not?' and had you tag along. There wasn't any true reason behind it, but I guess the more the merrier?"

"Dawn, you are so not good at hiding things," May snorted, causing the blue-haired girl to blush in embarrassment and send a glare at her.

"Long story short, we're kidnapping you."

Max leans down to whisper in May's ear, "Is the only reason you're abducting me because you're too gay for your own good?" which understandably irks his older sister.

"On second thought, I'm chucking him full-force into a wall, be right back-"

"May _nO-_ "

After that awkward exchange, and a full-on scuffle that almost broke out between the siblings that Dawn managed to barely break apart, they were in the airplane en route to Kalos.

May sat next to Dawn on the plane, taking a few more minutes to scroll through her phone in search of all the spots Serena and Miette planned to show them. Max sat at the window seat, and Dawn took the aisle.

When they took off, Max had resorted to staring at the screen on the seat in front of him, watching whatever movie was on it. May absentmindedly scrolled through the groupchat this time, reading messages sent this morning when she felt a weight press against her shoulder. She looks to her right and just sees a white beanie hat covering tufts of blue hair and hears soft, even breathing.

_Oh no. Don't you dare, May._

May's body goes completely stiff, trying hard to stay as still as possible so she doesn't accidentally wake Dawn. She could feel herself growing redder and redder and even swears that Max could feel the heat radiating off his side with how hard she's blushing.

Speaking of. The little gremlin of a younger brother notices this, and watches as May tries not to stare at the sleeping girl next to her. May sees him smirking at her and has to resist the urge to whack him or something, instead settling for a death glare, as if to say "how dare you not help me from this dilemma". Something along those lines.

Okay, but seriously. May officially succumbed to staring at Dawn when Max finally got bored of watching her suffering and fell asleep against the window, listening to music. As she felt Dawn's hair that was splayed out against her arm, she wondered what would happen if, well...

If she were hanging out with Dawn. Alone. With nobody else tagging along.

Really, she's never felt this way towards anyone, not even Dawn. Until now.

And that's because she, in the time of internally screaming, is replaying all the times she's talked to Dawn before or seen her on TV.

Now that she's thinking about it, May realizes that after her visit to Sinnoh, she's gone and watched as many contests as possible on TV, hoping for a chance to see Dawn competing, or even scheduling occasional hangouts with her and some friends to share ideas.

Oh my god, how long was this going on?

Needless to say, May was very much hyperventilating the rest of the plane ride, and when Dawn woke up, she didn't know why May looked like she was about to combust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think half the time I used to write this is used to hyperventilate because I literally cannot write people simping without keeping it as quick and simple as possible without it being too awkward and poetic
> 
> So that's why this one was shorter than others. I'm also in the middle of writing a bunch of other stuff so aaaaaaa
> 
> Also sorry for the awkwardness in this chapter due to chucking Max in there. I originally wanted him to be there for more Max-Bonnie interaction but yeaaaaaaa that'll be next chapter-
> 
> Anyway I hope you had a Merry Christmas last week and I hope you have a great New Year in two days.

**Author's Note:**

> What have I done


End file.
